Waiting
by peanutbutter126
Summary: They built up over the years, and by the time he returned, she wasn't sure what they were anymore, or what they had become.


I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

Another random little oneshot. Not sure if it's quite romance, but since it isn't exactly friendship, I put it under the romance genre.

* * *

_Waiting_

Naruto,

You left. You went with Jiraiya and left me at the gate with that smile and promise of yours. Two years – or was it three? Why do you have to be away so long, Naruto? Do you realise that now I am the only genin of our team? I don't even want to think about training alone.

Everyone is leaving me. First Sasuke and now you too. I know you have a good reason; I know it's for the best. But I can't stop myself thinking this way. You left me. You _left_ me.

I want to say I hate you, but I'm really starting to hate myself, because I just can't. I was… well, I was happy for you, of course. I'm glad you're doing something practical for once (but do you really have to be so strong that I can't catch up anymore?). I smiled and told you to take care of yourself and don't be a burden. When you asked me if I would miss you, I said no. Now I can't get that stupid grin out of my mind.

I know I'm being an idiot. Writing you a letter when you left only two hours ago. I'm not going to send this, by the way. If I'm ever going to send you something, it'll be an instruction manual on staying out of trouble.

Really, Naruto, just stay out of trouble, alright? I really will hate you if you don't come back in one piece.

Actually, I guess it won't be too bad if you're gone for a while. Life would be a lot quieter and less catastrophic… Anyway, good luck? Try not to pick up any hentai habits while you're at it.

- Sakura

* * *

Baka,

I want to strangle you, Naruto Uzumaki! Why didn't you at least _try _to clean your apartment before you left? How could you live in that dump? It took me six hours to get it back into a relatively liveable state. _Six hours!_ Do you know how dirty I am?

And no, I did not go up to your house because I thought you were in there.

Back on topic: I can seriously feel your neck between my hands. I'm throttling the hell out of you. You should get someone to look after your apartment if you can't do it yourself. I'm sure the neighbours will be happy to help you.

I'm getting mad just thinking about it. I'm going off to take a shower and then find Kakashi-sensei to see if he knows how to get rid of Cockroach HQ in that rusty corner of your laundry room.

- Sakura

P.S. If you find that your ridiculous stack of instant ramen has mysteriously gone missing, it's because I chucked them out. They'll expire by the time you get back, and really, that stuff isn't healthy for you.

* * *

Naruto,

It's been a couple of weeks since I've 'written' to you. Lady Tsunade has been keeping me busy. I don't find your absence as… er, troublesome anymore. It was stupid, really. It wasn't like I _missed_ you or anything. Why would I miss _you_?

I'm in a bit of a hurry, so I'll keep this short.

So… how are you doing? Learning anything new? And for heaven's sake, take this training seriously. If you don't get stronger, how are we going to get back Sasuke? I haven't forgotten my promise, you know. We _will_ get him back. Together.

It's almost time for me to go. Shizune is going to take me to the hospital so I can see how things are run there.

Oh yeah, I ran into Shino before I found Kakashi-sensei and the cockroaches obediently followed him out. Find Shino if you ever have another cockroach invasion, because I am soooo not cleaning your house for you again.

- Sakura

Naruto,

Today was… horrible. Lady Tsunade told me that I was far enough in my medical training to progress further. After first I was overjoyed, but then…

She didn't tell me that 'progressing further' meant getting into a room with a corpse and figuring out how that person was killed.

I vomited twenty minutes into it. Naruto, it was bad – the man had a wound in his side and I could see his stomach… Where the hell are you, baka? Didn't you say you would be there when I needed you? Well, I need you right now.

I want you to take me to Ichiraku's and say dumb things and keep my mind off things. Why aren't you here, Naruto? Ino's team is on a mission and I really need someone to talk to.

- Sakura

* * *

Naruto,

I just found these in my drawer. I forgot I used to write to you. It's almost been a year, hasn't it? I'll start writing again if I can find the time.

Everyone has been talking about you lately. Apparently, Kiba's team ran into you during a mission. Kiba says you've grown a bit but he's still taller than you. It's about time you sprouted a little, shortie. Even I grew. When you get back, let's see who's taller, yeah? So you'd better eat well and grow some more – it's embarrassing if a girl is taller than the boy.

Not that I'll be sending this letter, but for the sake of it, where are you now? Maybe I can ask Lady Tsunade to get me a mission in that area. Then we can meet and catch up on what we've missed. A lot has happened since you left. The Chunin Exams are coming around again, and everyone is training hard. I've gotten much stronger (you'll find out how much next time you get me mad). I'll be entering the exams again, and I've got a bit more confidence than the last time. With all the training everyone has been doing, I think all of the rookies will do well.

Imagine what it'll be like for you, Naruto, being the only genin out of our graduating class. I'm laughing just thinking about it.

I'll be taking the exams as part of Ino's team, with Chouji, since Shikamaru has already made Chunin. I have to start training with them next week so we can start getting used to working together. It's going to be such a pain working with Ino, even though we've been getting a little friendlier with each other lately.

I'm aiming to make it into the third exam this time around. I won't lose out to you, Naruto!

- Sakura

* * *

Naruto,

I was training with Ino and Chouji today, and we worked on our techniques. Ino worked so well with Chouji even without Shikamaru. We were sparring, them against me, just to get a grasp on my capabilities, and their attacks were so perfectly timed. Once I dodged Chouji, Ino would be ready with her jutsu. I could barely keep up.

Remember when we used to train together with Sasuke, Naruto? When we were a team and Kakashi-sensei would watch us and read that book of his? Those were happy days, weren't they? Life was simpler back then.

Asuma-sensei took us to the barbeque house after training today. Shikamaru joined us and he and Ino and Chouji started talking. Ino scolded Chouji for eating so quickly and Shikamaru kept shaking his head. Asuma-sensei was laughing a lot. It was almost like I wasn't there. They spent their days like that. It made me feel left out.

It made me wish you were here, Naruto. It would be great if we could train together and go to Ichiraku's at the end of the day. Ramen isn't really all that bad… I miss you, Naruto.

I did _not_ just write that.

I was reading through my old 'letters' to you last night. I wrote something about life being a little quieter without you in the first one. Just so you know, I haven't changed my mind about that yet. Life _is_ loads quieter without you. Well… maybe just a little too quiet.

How much longer until you come back? One more year? I'll wait for you, I suppose.

- Sakura

* * *

Naruto,

I just came back from the second exam. It was just like our one, but with a few differences – I'm too tired to list them to you. But anyway, we passed! Chouji saved us from being ambushed, and Ino even saved _me_. It was nowhere near as difficult as our run through the Forest of Death.

There were no preliminary rounds. They let us leave right after everyone made it out. It feels great to have passed, but for some reason it wasn't as exhilarating. I can't believe I'm writing something like this, but I didn't feel challenged during the first and second exams. Maybe I'm just too used to life or death situations that everything else is dull in comparison.

I don't think I will ever be able to forget our first entry into the Chunin Exams. That was where everything started. Orochimaru, Sasuke… that was when I saw that you were stronger than I thought you were, Naruto. Will you be even stronger when you get back? I'm looking forward to seeing you again.

If I don't make Chunin this time, I'll wait for you to come back and then take the exam with you. I wonder how it will feel, just the two of us working together again…

- Sakura

* * *

Naruto,

Kakashi-sensei took me training today, to prepare for the final exam. I wonder if he took me to the same place he took Sasuke. When we got back, I went to Ichiraku's. It's been a while since I've been there. Ramen doesn't taste as good when I'm eating alone.

I'm nervous, Naruto. What if I fail again? I got stronger, but so has everyone else. I'm not even sure if I can drag out a draw with Ino again. I'm _scared_, would you believe it? I wasn't this nervous last time. This is your fault, Naruto! If only you were here…

No, I'm not even going to start boosting your ego.

When I was at Ichiraku's, Ayame told me some jokes you had told her before. They weren't that bad. Why didn't you tell me them, Naruto? You told Ayame and not me. Aren't I your friend? You'd better make it up to me when you get back, you hear me? And you'd better have missed me, you knucklehead…

Oh, crap…

* * *

Naruto,

I made it. I'm a Chunin! Chuunin! I actually lost my second match against Kiba, but I think the judges were impressed with how I confused his sense of smell. I got that off you, remember, Naruto? Of course, I didn't _fart_ in his face – I stuffed dirt up his nose. Gross, I know, but effective.

Are you proud of me, Naruto? I'm surprised I got so far. I'm the first ninja in my family line, did you know that? How far my family's name carries depends on me… God, that's some pressure, huh? But you want to be Hokage, don't you, Naruto? You're aiming higher than I am.

All of our friends passed. It was weird, but when Lady Tsunade was giving us our Chunin vests, I had this image of you in one. Did anyone tell you that green clashes horribly with your hair? Blue would be a better choice. A light, cool blue would look good on you. It matches your eyes…

Um, about that last letter? I wasn't thinking straight, so forget those last lines.

I don't know what to do now that I am Chunin. My medical training has been going well and so has… actually, I should save that as a surprise for you. Then you'll see how far I've come. I don't have much of a goal to aim for now. I go on missions with Kakashi-sensei sometimes, but it's just not the same. Our D-rank missions were fun, weren't they, Naruto? I still laugh when I remember how much of an idiot you were back then.

I haven't thought about this before – it just came to me. What would you be like if you weren't an idiot, Naruto? If you were more like Sasuke, what sort of person would you be? Strong, quiet, cold…

We'll bring him back, Naruto, and next time I won't get in the way. And I'll make sure I never have to see you in the hospital, all bandaged up like that ever again.

I'm getting tired. It's been a long day. I'm going to bed.

- Sakura

P.S. Don't ever change, Naruto.

* * *

Naruto,

It's almost time for you to come home, isn't it? Lady Tsunade told me you would be back soon. For some reason, the days until then are getting longer. They're not going by fast enough.

I can't wait to see you again, Naruto. I've got so much to tell you. Have you grown? How tall are you? I've… grown. Ino reckons I'm more womanly now.

Forget I wrote that. I don't need you becoming more of a pervert.

Well, Naruto, it's been a long time, hasn't it? I'm a little worried. Are you the same Naruto? Please don't come back a stranger.

God, you've been gone so long. I can still remember you as the short kid in that ridiculous jumpsuit. Orange doesn't match your hair either… but I suppose it does make the colour of your eyes stand out a bit more. You'd better not still be wearing that jumpsuit.

The village has been so… bleak without you. Usually you're jumping around, causing trouble, making a ruckus. Everything is too still, too quiet. Konoha doesn't feel the same without you, Naruto. Hurry up and come back.

- Sakura

* * *

Naruto,

You came back. I didn't know what to think when I saw you. When I looked up and saw you there, I just smiled. I smiled and I don't know why. I should have smashed the pole you were standing on for leaving me alone for so long.

But now you're back, so I'll get my revenge another time.

You're so much taller now – you're taller than _me_. Your eyes are brighter, too. But your smile is the same. That stupid grin. Seeing it makes me feel all warm and funny.

What did you think of me, Naruto? When I split the ground when we were fighting Kakashi-sensei, did I look very unwomanly? I was strong, wasn't I? Lady Tsunade says that a strong woman is more attractive… I think I'll stop there.

Something clicked when you came back. It felt like something was missing before. Not anymore. You're back now. And you're much stronger. So you did work hard these years, didn't you? You're making it so hard for me to keep up. Just so you know, I don't plan on staring at your back anymore. I don't need you to protect me. I'll be the one protecting you.

Looking back, I've written quite a few letters. Maybe I'll let you read them someday. But if you make me have to resort to writing unsendable letters ever again, Naruto, I will pull your guts out by your manhood and string them out like my laundry. Don't you _dare_ leave me alone like that again! I mean… I'm just glad you're back.

I'll be seeing you again tomorrow. Already, Lady Tsunade is getting news that something is going on in Suna. You really are a magnet for trouble, Naruto. Just back and already getting back into action. Generally, it's going to be bad news, but despite that I'm getting a little excited. We'll be working together again. When we were facing Kakashi-sensei, we worked well, didn't we? It felt smoother than before. I could take time to analyse Sensei's rhythm because I knew you would watch my back.

You won't let anyone hurt me, will you, Naruto? I still remember when we were fighting Arashi and you took that blow for me? I won't let that happen ever again. I'll be there to heal you and I'll take care of you when you get hurt. I'll be there.

And if I'm in a good mood, I might even clean your house for you.

I'd better get some sleep if I'm going to meet you tomorrow. We'll go to Ichiraku's, and we'll sit down and eat and talk. We really do need to talk, Naruto. You haven't changed one bit. You're still an idiot and a bit more of a pervert than I would like. But thankfully, you're still my Naruto. I meant it when I said I didn't want you to change.

Love,

Sakura

P.S. I missed you, Naruto. A lot.


End file.
